Senja
by Alitheia
Summary: Shintarou hanya berusaha menyelesaikan novelnya dan Seijuurou terlalu banyak berkomentar. / "Apa kau tahu apa yang lucu dari sebuah ironi?" / oneshot. MidoAka.


Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

**Senja**

© Alitheia

_AU. BL; MidoAka. OOC (lagi). Ini masih __absurd__ serius. Saya memang ga kreatif sama judul, he. Dan saya mau ngucapin happy birthday buat Akashi sekali lagi. 'w' /nak /udah_

.

_Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

.

Shintarou telah terbiasa dengan kehadiran sosok itu sejak musim panas dua tahun yang lalu, ketika ia mulai menulis novelnya di suatu sore yang berangin dan Seijuurou datang begitu saja, menemaninya di balkon apartemen dengan matahari yang terbenam terpantul di rambut merahnya.

Awalnya ia hanya iseng, jujur saja, belum pernah terpikir olehnya untuk menulis sesuatu yang tidak berbau ilmiah, tapi Shintarou memulai dan ia terlanjur suka. Pada waktu senggang tertentu, Shintarou akan duduk dengan jendela di sisinya sambil menyesap teh dan mengetik di laptopnya, sementara Seijuurou yang terlalu banyak berkomentar bersandar di lengan sofanya, berkata, "Karakter itu yang berdasarkan aku, atau aku yang mirip karakter itu?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau yang menulis, Shintarou, bukan aku yang harus menjawab itu."

Karakter dalam novelnya bernama Akashi. Orang yang menyebalkan.

* * *

><p>Salah satu bagian tersulit dalam menulis, belakangan Shintarou baru mendapati, adalah menentukan cerita macam apa yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan. Sementara imajinasinya berlayar ke sana-ke mari, Seijuurou hanya berujar, "Plot yang baik terkadang adalah apa yang kau temukan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari."<p>

"Terlalu klise."

"Klise bukan berarti tidak menarik," Seijuurou mengangkat bahu, memungut apel dari tempat buah di meja makan, lalu mulai mengiris, "itu tergantung pada bagaimana kau membawakan ceritanya."

Ia terdiam sejenak, memandangi apel yang terbelah-belah. "Kupikir kau ada benarnya."

"Mau sepotong, Shin?" Dan ketika ia mengangguk, Seijuurou mendengus sambil tertawa. "Agak ironis, ya? 'Satu apel sehari menjauhkan dokter'; kalian memangnya tidak alergi apel seperti vampir menolak bawang putih atau yang semacamnya?"

Shintarou hampir menyambarnya dari tangan Seijuuoru saat menerima irisan apelnya.

Akashi di novelnya adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Seijuurou yang bersamanya juga orang yang menyebalkan.

* * *

><p>Terkadang Shintarou merasa, hidupnya mungkin tidak sehat. Bukan secara jasmani, tapi mental. Setiap Seijuurou selesai membasuh diri dan keluar dengan hanya menggunakan jubah mandi, Shintarou berpikir kenapa juga ia harus jatuh untuk seseorang yang seperti ini.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aku rasa temanya akan jadi percintaan—kurang-lebih."<p>

Seijuuoru, yang bersandar ke konter dapur, mengangkat wajah. "Oh? Kalau begitu kau sudah punya _heroine_-nya?"

Itu persoalan lain. Gadis macam apa yang mau dengan orang (menjengkelkan) seperti Akashi?

Tunggu, ralat, _semua_ gadis juga mau—otak, uang, dan tampang; Akashi punya semua, kan?—pertanyaan yang benar adalah, gadis seperti apa yang mau mengenal Akashi lebih jauh untuk dapat mengetahui bagaimana pemuda itu di balik topeng dinginnya dan _masih _bersedia untuk bersamanya? Yang ini agak sulit.

Padahal dengan tokoh seperti Akashi, ini bisa jadi kisah yang menarik. Karakter utama laki-laki yang sempurna? _Cek_. Kehidupan yang membosankan padahal ia punya segalanya? _Cek. _Dengan masa lalu yang _dark_? _Cek_. Bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta dengan gadis riang-optmis-gigih yang berusaha untuk menembus pertahanan dirinya dan membuatnya bahagia? … Shintarou sebenarnya ingin membuat sesuatu yang lebih berbau sastra, bukan _shoujo manga_.

Seijuurou sedang mencuci gelasnya ketika ia tiba-tiba mematikan keran dan berhenti di tengah jalan. "Oh, aku tahu bagaimana ceritamu bisa punya daya tarik!" Ia berbalik, terlihat benar-benar puas dengan ide yang baru saja muncul di kepalanya. "Bukan _heroine_, tapi _hero_; jadikan karakter utamanya homo."

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya, hubungannya dengan Seijuurou telah menjadi disfungsional bahkan sebelum mereka memulai. Memang mereka berbagi banyak sifat yang sama, akur dalam sebagian besar pengambilan keputusan, dan hanya Shintarou yang paling mengerti Seijuurou, begitu pula sebaliknya.<p>

Tapi ada sesuatu di luar itu, jika Shintarou mau mengakui, sebuah garis tipis yang membatasi eksistensi keduanya, layaknya berada di sisi lain dari sebuah cermin yang menampilkan bayangan mereka.

* * *

><p>"Mau kau beri judul apa?"<p>

"Aku belum tahu."

Mereka sedang duduk di balkon lagi, bersandar di pagar pengaman sembari memandangi langit jingga yang berangsur-angsur menggelap.

"Kau ini menulis tanpa benar-benar tahu tujuan, ya."

"Aku hanya mengisi waktu luang."

"Meski hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang pun, jangan lakukan sesuatu dengan setengah-setengah. Kau dari dulu kan pemuja totalitas."

Shintarou mendengus. "Aku melakukannya semampuku, aku hanya belum menemukan judul yang tepat."

Seijuurou berbalik hingga kini punggungnya yang bersandar di pagar, kemeja putihnya terlihat kemerahan di bawah limpahan cahaya matahari yang tenggelam. Angin sore membelai rambutnya yang menyala, menyibakkan kerah kemejanya yang memperlihatkan tulang selangka. Shintarou terkadang berpikir, tentang bagaimana Seijuurou begitu mirip dengan langit di kala senja, tentang bagaimana sesuatu yang dilihatnya bisa begitu nyata.

"Bagaimana kalau," ia menoleh, dan Shintarou tidak tahu apa bedanya mata dwiwarna Seijuurou dengan mata heterokrom Akashi dalam novelnya, "_Dua Puluh Desember_?"

"Kenapa dua puluh Desember?"

"Tanggal ulang tahun Akashi adalah tanggal ulang tahunku, kan?" Ia tersenyum. "Buat cerita yang berpusat pada tanggal itu, pasti bagus, dan aku selalu benar."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi narsis, Sei?"

* * *

><p>"Sebenarnya," Shintarou memulai, "sampai kapan kau akan ada di sini?"<p>

Manik hijau berlapis kacamatanya melirik jam dinding; pukul sebelas. Ia sendiri sepertinya perlu segera tidur, besok perkerjaannya mulai pagi-pagi.

Seijuurou, dengan kedua kakinya di pangkuan Shintarou dan kepalanya di lengan sofa, menurunkan buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Entah, sampai kau selesai menulis itu? Sampai aku puas di sini? Sampai dua puluh Desember?"

Ia tersenyum simpul. Shintarou tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana kabar ceritamu?"<p>

"Bisakah umumkan dulu kedatanganmu terlebih dahulu, seperti, ketuk pintu atau yang semacamnya?"

"Kalau pun aku melakukan itu, kau tidak akan mendengar." Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. "Kau serius sekali."

Shintarou membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku mengikuti saranmu saja—tentang dua puluh Desember itu."

"Hmm, jadi?"

"Ini akan jadi kisah tentang dua orang kekasih yang berjanji untuk selalu bertemu pada tanggal dua puluh Desember."

Seijuurou melihat-lihat barisan kata yang tengah diketik Shintarou, berkali-kali, ia menggeser panah ke atas dan ke bawah. Dahinya mengerut. "Karakter yang satunya ini perempuan, bukan sih?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas itu."

"Maksudmu kau sedang mengakui kalau kau juga mengikuti saranku tentang cerita homo itu?"

"Tidakkah kau punya hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dikerjakan?"

"Oh! Kau bahkan menggunakan namamu untuknya—Midorima—kau benar-benar mencintaiku, ya, Shin?"

"_Di-diam_."

* * *

><p>Shintarou membuat catatan untuk dirinya sendiri, kalau ada yang lebih sulit dari menulis cerita homo, maka itu adalah menghapus Seijuurou dari benaknya.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kenapa mereka tinggal berjauhan?"<p>

"Alasan pekerjaan."

"Kenapa tidak pindah saja?"

"Karena Akashi di sini hanya perlu—tunggu, bukan itu bagian pentingnya."

"Hmm?"

"Intinya, mereka tinggal berjauhan untuk sementara waktu."

"Menurutku kau kedengaran seperti kehabisan ide yang kreatif."

"Aku benar-benar tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan ini kalau kau terus-terusan berkomentar."

Seijuurou tertawa pelan. "Hei, aku sedang berusaha membantumu di sini."

"Hmph."

* * *

><p>Suatu malam sepulang kerja, Shintarou menemukan Seijuurou sedang membaca di tempat tidur dengan kaki bergelung di selimutnya. Shintarou tidak pernah berkata <em>aku pulang<em> karena memang normalnya tidak ada yang menyambutnya di rumah. Jadi ketika ia menemukan sosok berambut merah itu di kamarnya, tidak ada kata yang keluar darinya, ia hanya meletakkan tas kerja di meja dan laptop di atas bantalnya.

"Oh halo, Shin," Seijuurou melirik dari sela bukunya, kemudian ke laptopnya. "Pekerjaanmu sedang banyak, atau novel lagi?"

"Novel," sahutnya sembari melonggarkan kerah dan menguraikan dasi, "aku rasa aku harus menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin, kalau tidak aku bisa gila." _Atau mungkin memang sebenarnya sudah._

"Kau tidak suka aku di sini?"

Shintarou tidak menyahut, ia hanya mengambil pakaian ganti dan mengunci dirinya di kamar mandi.

* * *

><p>Mereka tidak bisa melihat bintang karena polusi cahaya di kota besar, tapi ketika lampu dimatikan dan keduanya terlalu malas untuk merapatkan tirai jendela, sinar yang masuk dari sana akan membuat mata Seijuurou yang merah dan keemasan terang seperti bintang-bintang.<p>

_Bintang-bintang yang jahat_, mungkin, karena Shintarou menemukan refleksi dirinya terperangkap di dalam sana dengan konyol. Mereka hanya begitu memikat, seperti kaca yang paling jernih, seperti permata yang paling mahal. Semakin ia tenggelam di sana, semakin Shintarou merasa dirinya sinting.

Terkadang ia menyadari betapa mengerikannya imajinasi.

* * *

><p>"—Shin, bangun," ada tangan yang mengguncang-guncang dunia gelap tanpa mimpinya, "kau akan terlambat kerja."<p>

Ia masih ingin merasakan lembutnya seprai dan nyamannya selimut, tapi ternyata alarm paginya itu lebih gigih. "… sejak kapan kau bangun pagi, Sei?"

"Sejak kau tiba-tiba tidak bangun sesuai jadwalmu yang biasa."

Ketika Shintarou memaksa membuka mata, yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah sesosok buram yang sedang membungkuk di atasnya. Butuh beberapa saat sampai penglihatannya fokus—dengan masih agak buram, tentunya, salahkan saja minus matanya—dan ia bisa melihat Seijuurou yang matanya masih setengah berkabut tapi telah sepenuhnya sadar—karena benak Seijuurou selalu bangun lebih cepat dari tubuhnya—dengan rambut merah yang mencuat hasil pertemuan dengan bantal.

Mungkin karena tidurnya terasa sepi, atau mungkin karena ranjangnya terasa hangat meski seharusnya setengah dingin, Shintarou tidak bangkit, ia justru menyelinapkan tangannya ke belakang tengkuk Seijuurou dan menariknya hingga jatuh ke dadanya. Ia tidak mau mengatakannya, tapi Seijuurou terasa ringan, dan harum rambutnya seperti sampo yang dipakai Shintarou—_hari ini saja_, biarkan ia tidak pergi kerja hari ini saja.

Si rambut merah menempatkan kepalanya sebegitu rupa hingga dagunya menusuk dada Shintarou—ia yakin itu disengaja, karena Seijuurou memang orang yang seperti itu—"Ada apa denganmu pagi ini?"

"Akashi akan pergi."

"Maaf?"

"Di novel—maksudku, aku memutuskan akhir ceritanya akan seperti itu."

"Ah." Suara Seijuurou renyah, tapi ia tidak berkomentar lebih jauh.

"Karena itu," Shintarou memeluk tubuh yang ramping itu, "biarkan saja seperti ini dulu."

* * *

><p>"Aku hampir menyelesaikannya. Ini bab terakhir."<p>

"Apa kau lega?"

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi jari-jarinya berhenti mengetik.

"Kenapa, belum-belum sudah merindukanku?"

* * *

><p>"Tampaknya kau sedang bersemangat mengusirku."<p>

"Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat menamatkan buku ini." Jari-jarinya terus menari di atas papan ketik.

"Kau benar-benar aneh."

_Duk. Duk._

"Kalau kau memantulkan bola di lantai dapur sekeras itu, tetangga di lantai bawah yang akan protes padaku."

"Habis bagaimana, seluruh lantai apartemenmu berlapis karpet kecuali di sini dan di kamar mandi—atau kau memang lebih suka aku bermain di kamar mandi?"

"Jangan coba-coba."

"Shin, keranjang cucianmu kujadikan pengganti ring, ya?"

"Main saja di luar—demi Tuhan!"

_Duk. Duk._

Pada akhirnya, Seijuurou memang selalu semaunya sendiri dan Shintarou suka mengutuk dirinya untuk itu.

"Sampai di mana tadi? Aku bilang kau aneh, ya? Nah, apa kau tahu, Shin, kau itu sebenarnya sangat aneh." _Duk. Duk._ "Terkadang kau itu kelewat obsesif, soal _lucky item_-mu setiap hari _ini_," Seijuurou mengangkat bola basket itu untuk menekankan maksudnya, "dan lalu soal novelmu. Padahal," _duk, duk, duk, _"semua yang ada di pikiranmu seharusnya berada dalam kendalimu, dan kau bisa mengaturnya sesuka hati."

_Duk._

"Yang aku coba katakan adalah," _duk, duk, duk, _"kau sebenarnya tidak harus menyelesaikan novelmu terlebih dulu jika memang benar-benar ingin aku tidak di sini." _Duk. Duk. _"Yang menuntunku pada kesimpulan—"

Seijuurou mengirim tiga poin yang melengkung di atas kepala Shintarou, dan bola itu masuk tepat ke dalam keranjang cucian yang terbuka di seberang ruangan.

"—bahwa kau sebenarnya memang tidak ingin berpisah denganku—tidak cepat-cepat."

* * *

><p>Ia menyesal telah membuat Akashi sebagai tokoh yang selalu benar.<p>

* * *

><p>Sore itu dingin. Shintarou tidak menyalakan lampu, dengan niat awal membiarkan penerangan sepenuhnya datang dari jendela yang berada di sisi kanannya, tapi ia berakhir dengan menyipitkan mata karena sinar yang paling terang justru datang dari laptopnya sendiri. Jika saat itu adalah musim panas seperti ketika Seijuurou pertama kali menemaninya, matahari pasti sedang berada di kaki langit, nyaris tenggelam, sementara dunia perlahan-lahan menggelap dan lampu-lampu pengganti berlian langit mulai dinyalakan. Toh mungkin Shintarou tidak akan bisa melihat matahari secara langsung karena terhalang gedung-gedung, tapi sinarnya akan tetap sampai ke balkonnya, dan seperti waktu itu, membuat kemeja putih yang dikenakan Seijuurou tercampur semburat jingga.<p>

Tapi itu hanyalah hari lain di musim dingin dengan langit penuh awan sekelabu aspal, dan Shintarou berpikir betapa lucu ironi yang ada ketika cuaca yang murung seakan berkorelasi dengan perasaannya.

Hari itu tanggal 20 Desember; ia sedang mengetik lembar terakhir.

Seijuurou muncul di belakangnya, lengan-lengan yang terbalut kemeja putih mengalungi lehernya. "Oh, kau sudah mau selesai?"

"Nyaris." Ia tidak monoleh, berusaha mengabaikan pengganggu yang selalu datang itu.

"Jadi kau akan tetap membiarkan akhirnya seperti itu?" Ia bisa merasakan bibir Akashi berbicara di puncak kepalanya. "Akashi meninggalkan Midorima, tidakkah itu menyedihkan?"

"Dan kau akan meninggalkanku."

Saat lawan bicaranya tidak menjawab, Shintarou membayangkan kalau lelaki itu sedang tersenyum. Ia berpindah ke sisinya, masih dengan tangannya di Shintarou, lalu duduk di lengan sofa. "Apa kau tahu apa yang lucu dari sebuah ironi? Sesuatu terjadi tidak sejalan dengan harapanmu, tapi rasanya benar-benar konyol sekaligus sudah terlalu diatur takdir, dan kau tidak bisa lagi meringis untuk itu, makanya kau hanya tertawa."

"Aku tidak menangkap arah pembicaraanmu."

"Kau tahu apa ironinya sekarang? _Kau_, Shin, kau lucu, kau itu ironi." Manik-manik yang indah itu mengerling, sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik. "Menurutmu di dunia ini, berapa banyak penulis yang jatuh cinta pada karakter ciptaannya sendiri?"

* * *

><p>"Ironis, bukan? Padahal seharusnya aku jadi seseorang yang menyebalkan tapi nyatanya kau jatuh untukku juga."<p>

* * *

><p>Seijuurou adalah pengganti matahari, bangkit dengan menyilaukan dan meredup dengan agung; ia adalah entitas yang lebih terang dari fajar mana pun dan lebih indah dari senja mana pun.<p>

Seijuurou adalah sosok sempurna yang tidak bisa digapai; semu, seperti pergerakan surya di langit milik bumi. Shintarou berkali-kali merasa letaknya hanya setinggi angkasa yang biru tapi sebenarnya ia berada di tempat yang lebih jauh dan jauh dari itu.

Seijuurou tidak nyata; Shintarou rasa ia setengah gila.

* * *

><p>Di suatu sudut dalam hatinya, tidak peduli seberapa keras pun ia berusaha berpegang pada imaji yang menghidupkan Seijuurou, ia tahu itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Mereka tidak akan pernah <em>benar-benar<em> bersama dan ia tidak akan pernah bisa _sungguh-sungguh_ memilikinya. Seijuurou hanya nyata dalam lembaran-lembaran yang ditulisnya, dan ia akan berhenti memiliki eksistensi saat Shintarou juga berhenti.

_Ironi_—tentu saja Shintarou mengerti ironi.

* * *

><p>"Akashi sudah pergi, Sei, kau juga."<p>

Ia hanya tertawa. "Aku bukan orang mati, Shin, aku bukan hantu atau apa pun. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu selama kau masih menginginkanku di sini."

* * *

><p>Setiap kali Shintarou berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ia harus berhenti membayangkan Seijuurou ada di sana, ia semakin tidak bisa. Sosok itu menjadi semakin nyata dan nyata seiring lamanya waktu. Ia tidak pernah pergi lagi. Bahkan Seijuurou mulai melakukan hal-hal mustahil seperti memasak dan ketika Shintarou makan ia hanya berpikir apakah dirinya mulai benar-benar gila dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah—yang sebenarnya tidak bisa ia lakukan—itu dengan tanpa sadar, atau sebenarnya ia memang tidak sedang benar-benar makan.<p>

Rasanya ngeri melihat bagaimana sesuatu yang tidak ada menjadi semakin rinci dari hari ke hari. Shintarou bisa melihat semuanya ketika ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur malam itu; bagaimana surai-surai merah yang selembut sutra jatuh di bantal, bagaimana wajahnya yang damai menutup mata, dan bagaimana dadanya naik-turun oleh napas.

Novelnya sudah selesai, ia mengakhirinya dengan kalimat _Sudah tanggal 21_, lewat dari ulang tahun Akashi, kemudian ia mengetikkan _TAMAT _dengan puas dan lambat-lambat.

Tapi Shintarou salah perhitungan, Seijuurou yang bersamanya tidak pergi seperti Akashi yang ada dalam ceritanya. Ia tetap ada di sana, persis seperti keinginan bisu hatinya yang masih menginginkan sosok itu untuk menemaninya.

Ketika Shintarou mengelus pipinya lembut, yang paling dirasakannya justru sesak dan perih di dadanya sendiri, karena ia tahu betul, sekeras apa pun ia berusaha, Seijuurou tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata.

**end**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Saya juga gagal paham sama cerita ini, saya taunya cuma otepe maso itu bikin gagal move on. Yaudahlah ya, (sekali lagi) selamat ulang tahun buat Akashi (yang langganan kena siksa di fanfik saya) dan semoga langgeng sama Midorima. Bye. /pergisana_

_(Btw, ini saya bikin sebagai companion (?) buat fanfik saya yang satunya, _**_20 Desember_**_, iya, masih MidoAka juga jadi kalau berkenan silakan ditengok, ehe. /promosi /ditendang._


End file.
